Smooth Criminal
by KareshiKanojo
Summary: Sungguh, Midorima terlalu polos menjadi seorang laki-laki. Akashi geregetan. Tingkah putra seorang dokter yang merawatnya itupun membuatnya gemas sekaligus ingin menyerangnya. Degupan jantungnya semakin lama semakin kencang, Akashi hanya bisa berharap bahwa suaranya takkan terdengar oleh Midorima. - Rate T / T , so sorry, mind to RnR?
1. KuroKi's Part

**.**

" _Hey_ Tetsuya- _chan_."

"Siapa?"

Si pemilik suara terkekeh, menikmati kebingungan yang tengah melanda pemuda berambut warna biru langit di tengah ruangan dengan sinar temaram. Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari berharap bahwa suara itu tidaklah nyata.

"Kemarilah, Tetsuya- _chan_."

Pemuda _chibi_ bermuka malasnya itu masih tetap melakukan rutinitasnya tadi, mencari ke segala penjuru arah untuk mendapatkan sebongkah petunjuk darimana suara yang mirip suaranya berasal. Kekehan itu kembali lagi, namun kali ini intensitasnya lebih stabil dan sering terdengar.

"Aku... harus kemana?"

Sebuah cermin besar mendadak muncul beberapa meter di depannya seiring suara jentikan jari si penanya asing, membuat rasa bingung Kuroko bertambah kuat.

"Aku... belum mati kan?"

Suara tawa membahana menghujani indera pendengaran si surai biru langit berkulit pucat.

"Kalau kamu mati, maka aku juga takkan pernah ada sejak awal."

" _Oh_... jadi ini hanya mimpi?"

"Mengapa kamu bertanya ketika kamu sendiri telah mengetahui jawabannya?"

 _Iris_ biru langit berkilau tatkala seberkas cahaya menabrak _retina_ nya. Kuroko memicingkan matanya yang belum terbiasa pada terangnya ruangan secara tiba-tiba. Ia cukup terkejut, pasalnya ia sekarang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan dirinya sendiri seolah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki saudara kembar identik atau _d_ _ö_ _ppelganger_.

"Mendekatlah ke arah cermin itu, Tetsuya- _chan_." Titah dirinya yang satu lagi.

"Mengapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Karena aku adalah kamu dan kamu adalah aku, kita satu. Lagipula apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelah ini, bisa merubah masa depanmu atau juga tidak."

Mendengus sepelan mungkin, Kuroko akhirnya melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju depan cermin. Kembali menatap dirinya sendiri yang kurang lebih memiliki _aura_ antara malas dan bosan hidup, jika tanpa senyum tipisnya.

"Seperti ini?"

"Iya... terimakasih, Tetsuya- _chan_."

Kuroko yang satunya lagi memeluk pemuda biru langit itu kemudian merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, hingga Kuroko oleng dan menabrak cermin besar di depannya tadi. Anehnya, Kuroko masuk menembus cermin tersebut dan terjatuh ke dalam pusaran lubang _spiral_ yang dasarnya terlihat tak berujung.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Warning:**_

KuroKi-nya Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki- _sensei_ dan pembuatan _fiction_ ini milik KareshiKanojo.

 _Please no offense if we make this as slash 'lime'/'lemon', R18+_

Dan kami sama sekali BUTA soal Kuroko no Basket, tapi kami iseng membuat _oneshot fiction_ ini demi mengikuti _event_ dengan _hashtag_ #KurokoSemExtreme

Juga tolong maafkan kami apabila penuh dengan _plothole_ sana-sini, kami sudah berupaya semaksimal mungkin membuat karya ini. #bows

 **.**

 _ **PLEASE STOP TO READ IF OUR PROLOGUE CANNOT SATISFYING YOU!**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Kuroko _cchi_? Ayo bangun, jangan tidur disini. Nanti kamu masuk angin- _ssu_."

Kelopak mata Kuroko terbuka perlahan, menampilkan _iris_ biru langit yang sangat _pro_ dengan rambut kusutnya ketika tertidur. Ia menggeliat sejenak, sebelum telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh lengan kiri Kise.

" _Nghh_... Kise... _san_?"

" _Mou_ Kuroko _cchi_! Kenapa memanggilku dengan embel-embel _san_ - _ssu_?" model remaja tenar berambut kuning itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kuroko menatap Kise secara _intense_ dan tajam, _iris_ biru langitnya kini bertabrakan dengan _iris_ kuning madu sahabatnya itu. Entah bagaimana, tatapan pemuda _chibi_ itu membuat Kise sedikit bergidik.

"Ku-Kuroko _cchi_? Marah padaku ya- _ssu_?"

Kise menautkan alisnya, takut kalau Kuroko marah padanya walau ia tahu pasti bahwa dirinya tak pernah sekalipun membuat pemuda berambut biru langit itu marah. Kise sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jadi... aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

" _Eh_? Hari ini Kurokocchi aneh- _ssu_."

"Kamu itu yang aneh. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sekarang ada dimana?"

Kuroko memandang sekeliling ruangan tempatnya dan Kise menetap sekarang ini. _Ah_... ternyata ruang kelas, sepertinya sudah sore karena lembayung senja telah menggantung tinggi di ufuk sana.

"Aku tertidur berapa lama?

" _Mou_ Kuroko _cchi_... aku belum menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu- _ssu_."

Nada suara Kise terdengar begitu manja, membuat Kuroko menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum tipis seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah tahu ini di ruang kelas, maka dari itu aku bertanya lagi hal yang lain padamu. Maaf, mungkin nyawaku masih belum genap."

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu tersenyum, senyuman lebar tapi tulus yang hanya diperlihatkan kepada Kuroko saja.

"Aku tahu- _ssu_ , Kuroko _cchi_ tadi tidur sejak mapel kedua terakhir- _ssu_. Aku menungguimu dari tadi, takut Kuroko _cchi_ bangunnya malam hari disini- _ssu_. _Oya_ Kuroko _cchi_ , pulang nanti mampir dulu ke Maji Burger dulu- _ssu_."

Kuroko menguap, ia tampak bosan. _Ya_... entah mengapa pemuda itu bosan ketika Kise bercuap-cuap satu arah saja _alias_ bermonolog sendirian, seperti orang gila.

" _Hm_? Mengapa?"

"Kuroko _cchi_ mau kutraktir _vanilla milkshake_ - _ssu_."

Kuroko mengangguk tanda setuju tanpa mengeluarkan kata 'iya' dari dalam tenggorokannya. Mumpung ada gratisan, apa salahnya diterima.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang- _ssu_." Ajak Kise menggebu-gebu.

Pemuda ber _iris_ kuning madu tersebut bermaksud bergegas menyambar tas miliknya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya tapi belum beberapa detik, punggungnya berdebam menghantam lantai kelas gara-gara terpeleset.

" _Aaahh_... a-aduh... sakit- _ssu_!" pekiknya nyaring, tubuhnya otomatis melengkung ke atas.

Kuroko tersenyum, membentuk secuil kurva yang tak pernah disadari oleh Kise. Pemuda dengan manik biru langit itupun tanpa dosa langsung menduduki perut sang model remaja tanpa basa-basi lagi, sukses membuat mata Kise terbelalak.

"Ku-Kuroko _cchi_?"

"Ada apa, Kise... _kun_?"

Kuroko merundukkan wajahnya, sedekat mungkin dengan wajah sahabatnya. Memandangi manik kuning bercahaya yang sangat disukainya tanpa berkedip, memantulkan _bias_ suka.

"To-tolong hentikan- _ssu_. A-aku masih nor... _mmmmpphhh_... _mmphhh_..."

Kedua netra Kise semakin membelalak tak percaya pada perbuatan sahabat biru langitnya itu baru saja, merasakan getaran aneh yang melingkupi ruang dada. Menghangat... rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Kuroko menciumnya dengan lembut, memperlakukan bibir Kise bak milik tuan putri yang ada dalam kisah-kisah negeri dongeng.

Aneh memang.

Kise setelahnya tak berontak, lengannya malah memeluk mesra punggung Kuroko yang tampak rapuh itu. Menikmati setiap belaian dan hentakan lidah si pemuda biru langit di dalam mulutnya, pun Kuroko yang merasakan hal serupa ketika sesekali si surai kuning membalas perlakuannya sembari menutup kelopak matanya.

" _Mmmh_... Kuroko _cchi_... _nghhmmh_..."

"Kise... _mmmnnhm_... _kun_... _mmhm_..."

Lumatan lembut tersebut lama kelamaan beralih menjadi lumatan liar tak terkendali, beruntung... di ruangan itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua, jadi besar kemungkinan perbuatan mereka takkan diketahui oleh orang lain.

Seluruh kancing baju seragam Kise entah sejak kapan sudah terlepas dari pengaitnya, membiarkan kulit putih dengan dua tonjolan _pink_ menghiasi dada bidangnya. Kuroko justru semakin berhasrat untuk merasakan tubuh Kise yang jauh lebih besar dibanding miliknya, mencoba mencicipi. Ciuman panas itupun dihentikan olehnya sejenak. _Saliva_ keduanya masih tetap terhubung setelah akhirnya terputus beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kise- _kun_ , apakah aku boleh... me'makan'mu?"

Wajah merona Kise menjadi bukti nyata kalau ia akan membiarkan Kuroko menikmati setiap jengkal badannya. Rupanya ia ketagihan. Perbuatan pemuda _chibi_ itu seperti narkotika untuk si surai kuning.

Kise mengangguk mengiyakan, degupan jantungnya bertambah kencang.

Mendapatkan lampu hijau, Kuroko memulai aksinya. Menjiati salah satu dari dua tonjolan _pink_ di dada Kise kemudian menyesapnya sambil sesekali menggigiti ujungnya perlahan, membuat pemuda bermanik kuning madu itu menggeliat dan mendesah mesum.

" _Aahhh_... Kuroko _cchi_... _emmhhh_..."

Sialan, 'aset' kuroko bangun dan menegang gara-gara suara erangan Kise barusan. Ia cepat-cepat membuka seluruh _outfit_ bagian bawah milik Kise dan menemukan 'barang cantik' sahabatnya itu, membuat Kuroko menelan ludah beberapa kali.

"Ku-Kuroko _cchi_... _uhhh_... jangan- _ssu_."

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya sewaktu lidah Kuroko mulai menggerayangi ujung lubang _anus_ nya, desahan yang dihasilkannya semakin keras. Pemuda biru langitu itu memasukkan ujung lidahnya ke dalam lubang anus Kise sembari meraut _penis_ sahabat bersurai kuningnya.

"Kuro... ko... _cchi_... _nghh_..."

Gerakan tangan Kuroko semakin lama semakin cepat dan hanya dalam kurang dari sepuluh menit, Kise sudah melakukan orgasme hebat hingga mengenai wajah juga rambut Kuroko. Tubuh Kise mengejang sesaat, nafasnya memburu tak teratur serta kedua pipinya memerah parah.

"Ma-maaf, Kuroko _cchi_..." ucapnya malu-malu.

"Mengapa kamu minta maaf? Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa padamu." Timpal Kuroko datar.

"A-apa maksudmu- _ssu_?"

Kise mengernyitkan dahinya heran, kenapa Kuroko berkata demikian? Lagipula Kuroko hari ini terlihat aneh sekali. Tapi walaupun begitu, belaian tangannya memang hebat. Pemuda dengan _iris_ kuning madu itu memang tak menyangkal bahwa ia menyukai apa yang telah Kuroko lakukan padanya dan ia menginginkannya lagi.

"Tidak ada. Sekarang giliranku, Kise- _kun_."

Sebagian cairan _sperma_ Kise bekas orgasme tadi yang menempel di wajah Kuroko, ia gunakan untuk melumasi 'aset'nya sendiri yang sudah bebas dari 'kurungan' yang mengekang kebebasannya lalu melakukan _anal_ pada Kise tanpa ampun meskipun sahabatnya itu memohon.

Wajah polos Kuroko tetap terpatri di tempatnya, tak goyah sekalipun. Kise sendiri semakin mengerang dan mendesah, terus meminta lebih walau rasa sakit mendera dinding dalam _anus_ nya. Kurva yang terbentuk melalui bibir ranumnya kini mengembang, mengisyaratkan kenikmatan tak tergantikan.

" _Uhhh_... _motto_... _haitte_... _aaahh_... _s_ _ugoku_... _emmh_... _ii_ - _ssu_!" desah Kise yang terdengar lebih seperti erangan.

" _Hm_..."

Kedua kaki Kise dipindah ke atas bahu kecil Kuroko, kemudian ia mengangkat kepala si surai kuning untuk kembali menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu sembari menghentakkan tubuhnya lebih kuat dan membuat Kise sedikit kewalahan. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sakit yang terlanjur berimbas nyeri di sekujur tubuh setelah Kuroko melepaskan _french kiss_ -nya. Tak disangka-sangka, Kuroko yang sempat dikira _ultimate uke_ olehnya benar-benar kuat.

"Aku menyukaimu... sudah... _enghh_... sejak lama, Kise- _kun_."

Kise dibuat terkejut untuk ketiga kalinya oleh Kuroko. Sahabatnya itu sudah lama menyukainya? Berarti... cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya tempo hari kepada Kuroko hanyalah khayalan fatamorgana? Sungguh, pemuda bermanik kuning madu itu lebih dari bahagia mendengarnya. Buliran airmata turut menemani kebahagiaan dari seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Kuroko _cchi_ , benarkah itu- _ssu_?"

Kuroko mengangguk, wajah pucatnya masih tetap polos dan datar namun semburat _pink_ pucat menghiasi kedua pipinya kala itu. Dan ia tetap meneruskan meng- _intimate_ Kise demi kepuasan nafsu setannya, meskipun di sisi lain pun Kise menginginkan hal yang sama. Tak peduli selangkangannya mulai kram, kakinya yang menindih bahu Kuroko mulai kesemutan, dan punggungnya yang tadi sempat mencium lantai berdenyut-denyut parah akibat lebam. Kegiatan intim itu berlangsung hampir setengah jam hingga langit _crimson_ yang menemani mereka sudah menghilang.

Kuroko dan Kise kini sudah dalam posisi duduk berhadapan di lantai yang mulai mendingin. Nafas keduanya sudah kembali normal. Kise senyam-senyum sendiri, menatap Kuroko yang tengah sibuk membersihkan rambutnya. Jangan lupa keduanya sudah kembali berpakaian lengkap.

"Kuroko _cchi_ , _arigatou_ - _ssu_. Akan kutraktir _double_ setelah ini- _ssu_."

" _Hm_... _ii no ka_?"

Mata Kuroko menatap Kise yang dengan malu-malu mengangguk senang seperti anak kecil. _Yah_... kali ini saja ia biarkan kelakuan sang model, padahal sayang kalau uangnya dihamburkan hanya untuk mentraktir _vanilla milkshake_.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Bisa berjalan kan, Kise- _kun_?"

"A-akan kucoba- _ssu_."

Kise berdiri, berjalan beberapa langkah kemudian berhenti hanya untuk membalikkan badannya ke arah Kuroko dibelakangnya seraya menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya bersamaan sebagai tanda _peace_. Senyuman pepsonya hampir meluluhlantakkan wajah datar pemudai surai biru langit tersebut kalau saja Kuroko tidak cepat-cepat pura-pura menolehkan wajahnya ke dalam tas miliknya dan mencari sesuatu.

"Ada yang hilang- _ssu_?"

"Ada."

" _Eeeeeehhh_! Benda penting ya, Kuroko _cchi_?" mimik muka Kise berubah cemas.

" _Hm_..."

"Apakah.. aku boleh tahu- _ssu_?"

"Hatimu."

Kise mengucap ' _eh_ ' barang sebentar, namun beberapa detik kemudian kata itu terdengar panjang sekali. Wajah Kise merona hebat, Kuroko ternyata bisa menggombal. Kuroko tak membuang waktunya dan segera menggenggam tangan Kise keluar dari pintu kelas, menuju Maji Burger tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kamu menikmatinya, Tetsuya- _chan_?" sebuah senyuman mengembang.

 **.**

* * *

 _Konnichiwa_ , _minna_ - _san tachi_!

Perkenalkan kami KareshiKanojo dari fandom lain ingin mencoba bertamu ke fandom ini ^_^

Semoga disambut dengan baik tanpa _bully_ *bows*

Sekali lagi, _oneshot fiction_ ini kami persembahkan demi _event_ #KurokoSemExtreme

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca karya abal nan aneh ini *deep bows*


	2. AkaMido's Part w slight KuroKi's Part

_Yosha_ , _minna_ - _san tachi_! KareshiKanojo _desu_!

Sebelum kami melanjutkan cerita _oneshot_ sebelumnya, akan kami jawab beberapa _review_ yang sudah rela mampir.

 **Hiria-ka** _said_ ,

HANJEEEEEEEERRRR!  
OH MY GOSH SAYA NOSEBLOOD SE DANAU!  
GAK NYANGKA ADA YANG BIKIN PAIR INI DENGAN KUROKO SEBAGAI SEMEE! EXTREME PULA! AKU SUKAAAAAA/plak/capslock woi/

Uah! Pokoknya suka banget sama ni fic!  
Saya meleh bayangan kuroko yang lagi nganu-nganu sama Kise dengan wajah datarnya! Aaaahhh (O/O) may gosh may gosh ma-/buagh/

tapi bener-bener gak nyangka kalo kuroko...

KECIL-KECIL BEGITU TENAGANYA SUPERB!/jangankumat oi!/

Dan tau gak sih thor! Saya emang sudah lama banget menanti fic seme!kuro x uke!kise! Hiks.. Q,Q akhirnya ada juga yg bikin.

Makasih ya thor /hugs/

Bikinin lagi dongg thor~ pleaseeee/digebok/

Jiiir! Mana saya masih kebayang-bayang mukanya kise pas nganu-nganu lagi/plak/

Okelah. Segitu aja bacotan dari saya owo~

Thanks for your goooood story!

 **KareshiKanojo** _said_ ,

 **Mamo** : _a-ano ~ daijoubu_ _desu_ _ka_? *cemas, kasih tisu 1 _pack_ * Mamo juga awalnya _doki_ - _doki_ kok sewaktu membaca ulang untuk di _edit_ kembali * _blushing_ *

 **Shira** : sp dlu dong, gw gtu yg... _mmmmpphhh_!

 **Yuri** : *bekep mulut Shira* diem kau wahai _typer_ , inget tugasmu! *balik senyum* jadi... _fiction_ ini kebetulan emang jarang ada yang buat kah? _Yokatta_ ~ akhirnya ada yang suka, dan kami bertiga gak janji lho ya soal _pair_ KuroKi... makasih banyak... *senyum pepso* _duh_... jangan dibayangin yang pas nganu2nya... malu _ah_... # _plak_

 **Kisa The Author** _said_ ,

Weeiiii, KuroKi ya ternyataa. Bagus juga, cuma, misteri apa kira2 yg terdapat dlm cerita ini? aku penasaran dengan bertemunya Kuroko yg satu lagi dlm mimpinya

 **KareshiKanojo** _said_ ,

 **Mamo** : _hai_! memang KuroKi yang kami masukkan sebagai _fiction_ perdana kami di fandom Kuroko no Basket, terimakasih atas _review_ nya *bows* dan mengenai misterinya, ditunggu saja ^^

 **Shira** : ntah gw hrs komen paan skrg... *garuk2 kepala*

 **Yuri** : _yup_ , bener kata Mamo... misterinya nanti juga terkuak sendiri, tapi kalo mau ikutan nebak ya hayuk *acungin jempol* gak ada hadiahnya lho... :p

 **SheraYuki** _said_ ,

Halo err ... Yuri-san, Ini Elfirza datang mereview. Maaf baru sekarang ya?

Jujur ini pertama kalinya baca Kuroko!Seme, Soalnya agak anti sama Seme!Kuro, wkwk saya nilai Kuroko sebagai Ultimate Uke sih /heh

Tapi ... bahkan meskipun jadi Seme saya malah melihat Kuroko sebagai Uke Agresif /Oke ini otak saya yang bermasalah -_-

Karakterisasinya Kise udah oke. Dan Kuroko agak mesum ya /Diam kamu nak/ Lucu sih liat Kuroko jadi pintar ngegombal /heh

Nah terus tadi ada kalimat yang disingkat pakai "malu2" kalau nggak salah? Nah itu lebih baik ditulis "malu-malu"

itu aja sih saran nya. Keep Writing ya

 **KareshiKanojo** _said_ ,

 **Mamo** : _wah_... temannya Yuri- _nee_ ya? salam kenal ^^ Mamo minta maaf karena telah melakukan kesalahan fatal soal _typo_ yang terjadi... * _bows_ *

 **Shira** : _che_! gw jg jd ngrasa b'slh ni udh ngetik buru2, sori.

 **Yuri** : _yokatta_ kalo karakterisasinya bener T.T *terharu* soal Kuroko yang mesum, mau gimana lagi? dia kan jadi _Seme_ di _fiction_ ini, _gomennasai_... kalo soal _typo_ , udah dibenerin kalo mau cek ulang ^^ _thanks review_ nya ya XD btw, Kuroko kalo diliat2 emang cenderung ke arah _Ultimate Uke_ makanya gak cocok sebenernya dijadiin _Seme_... demi _event_ doang... *kapok*

 **Aiki Aeru** _said_ ,

Ti-Tisu to-tolong?  
Soalnya..., seme!Kuro itu terlalu langka /fangirlingan/  
KUROKOOOO! AGRESIF SEKALI DIRIMU, NAK.  
JANGAN LUPA LAKUKAN 'AGRESI' LAGI UNTUK KISEEE! /hah /huwat /inget umur, oi!/  
Yah, sekian. Pertama kalinya sih ngeripiuw fic retem /?  
-Aishi Kichianobe :v-  
(tevar milkshake dan virus seme!Kuro :v /)

 **KareshiKanojo** _said_ ,

 **Mamo** : *panik, kasih tisu 1 _pack_ * ma-maafkan Mamo, Kichianobe- _san_ T.T

 **Shira** : *puk2 Mamo* bkn lu kok yg slh, Mamo... jgn nangis! -_-'

 **Yuri** : _wohoo_ ~ senengnya ada yang suka _fiction_ dari kami ini, wkwkwkwkwk... gawat tuh kalo Kise kena 'agresi' mulu :v btw, ini pertama kalinya lho kami bikin _rate_ M #seriusan

 _said_ ,

KEREN!  
akhirNy ad KuroKi rate M jg setelah sekian lama www

bkin lg ssu www  
allxkise ok 3

 **KareshiKanojo** _said_ ,

 **Mamo** : _araraa_ ~ _doomo arigatou_ - _san_ (?) atas _review_ -nya * _bows_ *

 **Shira** : Yuri- _nee_ , da yg mnt _all_ xKise _noh_... *lempar tanggungjawab*

 **Yuri** : waduh... gimana ya? *nyengir gak enak* kami bener2 BUTA lho tentang Kurobasu :/ jadi kemungkinan kami hanya _stay_ sebentar di fandom ini * _smiling_ *

 **Rein Hiirota** _said_ ,

Halo, KareshiKanojo-san.

Ehm, ini, aduh, KuroKi yah. Kuroko benar-benar extreme /apasih.  
Iya ini fic-nya 'panas' banget, Kuroko bisa juga gombal.  
Sebenarnya Rein gak tau mau nge-review apalagi, soalnya ini... ah jangan dilanjutkan deh. Nanti kepanjangan.

Ditunggu karya lainnya, ya. Kalau bisa uhukratemlagiuhuk.  
Sekian.

 **KareshiKanojo** _said_ ,

 **Mamo** : _e-etto_ ~ Yuri- _nee_? *celingak celinguk* ba-bagaimana ini?

 **Shira** : _yah_... anggp ja b'kat pkran mesum Yuri- _nee_ , kmi jd bs bkin ni _fiction_ walau gw ngetikny bnr2 dburu bgt ama DL + _alarm_ mlut Yuri- _nee_ yg super bwel # _sigh_

 **Yuri** : maksudmu apa _hah_? *jewer telinga Shira* _ehem_... makasih buat masukan... _eh_... kok gak jadi ngomong? O.o wkwkwkwk, memang 'panas' dan sengaja ngegombal biar _OOC_ sekalian :v _gomen_... *nyengir* karya lainnya maksud Hiirota- _san_ itu yang di fandom Kurobasu kah?

 **suikajiji** _said_ ,

kareshi san,konnichiwaaa~  
suikajiji to moushimaaasu~  
ah.. aku hanya mau review sedikiit aja soal penggunaan nihongo nya ne ()b  
ada beberap kesalahan penulisan てけい nya ne~  
hairu itu bentuk て nya bukan haite tapi haitte )  
juga tsugoku itu bukan pakai つ ne, tapi pakai su/す biasa.. dengan kata lain bukan tsugoku tapi sugoku ()  
hanya itu aja ne, semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi ! tetap semangat~  
ganbatte kudasai ne~ pai pai

 **KareshiKanojo** _said_ ,

 **Mamo** : *lihat jam dinding, sudah pukul 00.20 a _m_ * _o-ohayo_ suikajiji- _san_ * _bows_ * terimakasih banyak atas pembenaran penulisan _tekei_ -nya, dan sudah Mamo benarkan segera.

 **Shira** : _thanks_!

 **Yuri** : _aamiin_ ~ makasih _support_ -nya dan juga _info_ -nya kalo gitu, mari kita balik ke cerita...

* * *

 **.**

Suara langkah dua pasang kaki saling berirama melewati jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai setelah memutuskan untuk berjalan pulang dari tempat mereka bercokol sebelumnya. Kuroko terdiam, tapi tangannya tidak. Ia menggenggam erat jemari Kise, takut pemuda surai kuning itu menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Kuroko _cchi_? Ada apa- _ssu_?"

Kise yang menoleh memandangi kepala Kuroko, memperhatikan setiap detil garis di wajahnya yang membentuk sudut mata, hidung, dan bibir yang tipis. _Ah_... jantung Kise berdebar lagi.

"Tidak ada. Aku... maaf tadi aku bertindak egois, Kise- _kun_."

Kise menggeleng sembari tersenyum manis.

"Egois apanya? Aku malah menyukainya- _ssu_."

"Seharusnya Kise- _kun_ merasa sedih, bukan?"

"Untuk apa- _ssu_?"

Entah Kise sengaja atau tidak bertanya seperti itu, Kuroko hanya menjawab melalui gelengan kepalanya. Ia merasa sudah sepenuhnya melakukan hal yang tak semestinya pada sahabatnya itu, sebuah kesalahan fatal. Namun dilihat dari tindakan Kise, sepertinya Kuroko sama sekali tak melakukan apapun yang berujung kesalahan besar.

"Kuroko _cchi_ menyesalkah- _ssu_?"

Kise menahan gerak laju kaki Kuroko melalui genggaman tangannya yang semakin erat, kemudian menelengkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kuroko dari depan.

"Aku..."

"Tidak masalah- _ssu_. Pasti Kuroko _cchi_ tidak tahu bahwa aku menginginkan hal itu terjadi sejak dulu- _ssu_."

Manik Kuroko membulat sempurna. Ia tak tahu, sungguh demi apapun ia tak tahu soal ini.

Kise sendiri semakin sumringah kala mendapati Kuroko terkejut, menampilkan sosok Kuroko yang takkan pernah diketahui oleh yang lain dan hanya dirinya sendiri yang patut menerimanya. Kuroko benar-benar imut dimatanya.

" _Ne_ ~ Kise- _kun_..."

" _Hai_ - _ssu_?"

Kuroko tersenyum, walau tipis seperti biasanya. Memandangi Kise yang kini mengerutkan dahinya menunggu jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut pemuda biru langit tersebut. Kalau saja Kise bisa menangkap suara hembusan _inhale_ - _exhale_ yang dilakukan Kuroko beberapa saat dalam ketenangan, pasti ia mengerti betapa gugupnya pemuda dihadapannya itu.

" _Aishiteru_."

Jantung Kise berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah salah mendengar, indera pendengarannya baik-baik saja. Kuroko baru saja menyatakannya, pernyataan sederhana bahwa ia mencintai Kise.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Warning:**_

MidoAka & KuroKi-nya Kuroko no Basket milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki- _sensei_ dan pembuatan _fiction_ ini milik KareshiKanojo.

 _Please no offense if we make this as slash 'lime'/'lemon', R18+ (only chapter 1), this 2nd story is using rate T or T+ ^^_

Dan kami sama sekali BUTA soal Kuroko no Basket, tapi awalnya kami iseng membuat _oneshot fiction_ (tadinya, yang sekarang menjadi _twoshot_ atau lebih) ini demi mengikuti _event_ dengan _hashtag_ #KurokoSemExtreme yang sudah berakhir tanggal 17 Juni 2015 kemarin.

Juga tolong maafkan kami apabila penuh dengan _plothole_ sana-sini, kami sudah berupaya semaksimal mungkin membuat karya ini. # _bows_

 **.**

 _ **PLEASE STOP TO READ IF OUR PROLOGUE CANNOT SATISFYING YOU!**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Iris_ _crimson_ itu kini menghadap ke bawah, menatap lantai batu taman yang berjajar rapi. Entah apa yang sekarang sedang dipikirkan oleh si pemuda, mungkin cara baru untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Hembusan asap putih yang lamat-lamat transparan itu keluar dari mulutnya ketika Akashi melakukan _exhale_ perlahan, udara dingin rupanya mulai menusuki kulit luarnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menahan perih yang sudah tak mampu ia bendung jika kembali teringat hal mengerikan yang menimpanya.

Ia diperkosa.

Setidaknya itu yang teringat jelas, tapi oleh siapa... Akashi lupa. Bisa jadi alam bawah sadarnya sengaja menutup diri akan pelaku kejadian tersebut supaya pemuda bersurai merah terang itu tak terjebak dalam kondisi 'kurang waras'.

"Sudah mulai dingin, aku harus pulang." Ia bergumam.

Akashi beranjak dari dudukya dan berhenti sejenak, memandang beberapa bintang yang menghiasi angkasa malam ketika ia mendongak ke atas. Mulut kecilnya tersenyum, namun tangan kanannya menggenggam erat dada kirinya. Rasanya sesak.

"Kenapa Tuhan selalu memberikanku kesempatan dan membiarkanku hidup berkali-kali?" desahnya.

" _Hmph_! Karena kau bodoh, akuilah itu."

Akashi tiba-tiba bersimpuh sembari memegangi kepalanya kuat-kuat, ia mengerang kesakitan. Sisi dirinya yang satu lagi terbangun. Kasihan Akashi, tiada seorangpun di taman. Ia sendirian, lagi-lagi ia sendirian dikala membutuhkan bantuan.

"Pe-pergilah! Jangan menggangguku!"

Kedua manik _crimson_ -nya berubah menjadi _heterochrome_ , dengan warna kuning mendominasi sisi bagian sebelah. Tawa yang semula berawal dari kekehan makin lama makin keras nan nyaring, membelah keheningan malam.

"Jangan coba-coba melawak, Seijuurou. Kau pikir dengan kematian, kau bisa terbebas dari takdir?"

Aka- _boku_ -shi dengan _iris_ _double_ _crimson_ -nya kini tengah berada di alam bawah sadar, menggantikan Aka- _ore_ -shi yang sudah menguasai tubuh seorang Ajashi Seijuurou. Tapi ia mampu berkomunikasi dengannya, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Lalu apakah kau tahu? Bahwa kau sendirilah yang menciptakanku, menjadi salah satu bagian dari kepribadianmu yang lain. Jadi jangan pernah mengabaikan keberadaanku, Seijuurou. Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku, kita satu."

"Aku tahu. Aku... tahu..." jawabnya dengan suara lemah.

"Percayakan semuanya padaku, jangan lagi menanggung sendiri hal yang selalu menyudutkanmu, Seijuurou."

Aka- _boku_ -shi terdiam, ia memutuskan memberikan kesempatan pada Aka- _ore_ -shi untuk mengendalikan tubuh serta pikirannya sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur dan menjadi satu dengan alam bawah sadarnya.

" _Ah_... aku bosan. _Hoaaaaamhh_... pulang saja lah." Gerutu Akashi sembari menguap.

Kakinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah pulang beberapa meter, menapaki lantai batu taman kota dibawahnya. Tapi Akashi mau pulang kemana? Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, melihat sekilas sepasang pemuda berciuman dengan 'panas'nya.

Akashi mendengus, entah merasa kesal atau iri. Perpaduan biru langit dan kuning memang menyolok bagi mata _dual-diff*_ warnanya. (*dua yang berbeda, misal 1x dan 1y.)

"Apa-apaan itu? Menebar aura cinta disini. Congkak sekali. Seharusnya mereka ke _apartment_ atau _hotel_ dong!" ia menggerutu lagi.

Akashi membuang muka menatap ke arah lain, mengepalkan jemarinya erat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya menghunjam ke dalam. Malam semakin dingin menusuk, salahkan Aka- _boku_ -shi yang tadi sore lupa memakai syal hangat ke lehernya. Helaan nafas berat terdengar.

Sayup-sayup sebuah suara sepasang kaki yang berlari mulai mendekatinya, lama-kelamaan menjadi hentakan yang cukup mengganggu gendang telinga Akashi. Si pemilik kaki akhirnya menarik lengan si surai merah itu dan membalikkan badannya.

"Seiju... _ah_... Akashi! Kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam ini? Kau sadar apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhmu jika terkena angin malam terlalu banyak- _nodayo_?"

"Cerewet sekali kau!"

Manik _heterochrome_ Akashi menabrak manik _emerald_ milik seorang laki-laki berkacamata lengkap dengan _outfit_ kaos hijau muda bertuliskan _kanji_ Oha-Asa dan celana _jeans_ semata kaki dibalut jas _lab_ berwarna putih.

Midorima Shintarou.

Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan kusut, nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Sepertinya sudah dari tadi siang ia sibuk mencari keberadaan Akashi yang notabene kabur dari Rumah Sakit milik ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau kabur lagi- _nanodayo_?"

Midorima menekankan kata 'lagi' seiring matanya yang terpicing seraya menghela nafas panjang. Ia sudah hampir menyerah mengatasi pasien ayahnya semacam Akashi, namun diurungkannya berkat permohonan ayahnya untuk menjaga pemuda surai merah itu karena persahabatan antara orangtuanya dan orangtua Midorima.

Menyebalkan sekali bagi Midorima yang tak bisa memilih untuk menjalani hidup yang ingin ia tempuh sendiri, bukan atas dasar keharusan dari orangtua. Wajah tampannya tetap melunak pada akhirnya, sementara Akashi sendiri masih memelototi pemuda surai hijau itu dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kau lagi..." desis Akashi tak rela, "Kenapa kau selalu saja mengusikku, _hah_? Biarkan aku sendiri!"

Midorima masih mencekal lengan pemuda lebih pendek darinya itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan terus mengganggumu seumur hidupku kalau kau terus begini- _nodayo_!"

"Akan kuhajar kau! Minggir!"

"Hajar saja, kalau kau berani- _nanodayo_." Tantang Midorima cuek.

Akashi kembali mendengus sebal. Ia tahu si calon dokter itu jauh lebih unggul daripadanya. Lebih tinggi darinya, lebih kekar darinya, dan lebih beruntung darinya. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut mencoba mengayunkan lututnya ke arah 'aset' Midorima, namun pemilik _iris emerald_ itu mampu berkelit ke kanan dengan cepat.

"Hati-hati ke arah mana kau menendang- _nodayo_."

" _Hmph_! Ternyata kau cerewet sekali. Beruntung kau bisa menghindar."

"Ya ya... aku memang selalu beruntung- _nanodayo_."

Akashi mendecih sementara Midorima memberikan seulas senyum yang cukup langka. Entah kenapa senyumannya membuat semburat _pink_ pucat di kedua pipi sang _Emperor_. Bahkan ketika Aka- _boku_ -shi yang mendiami raga inipun bisa dibuatnya berdebar.

"Jadi... mau kan pulang bersamaku- _nodayo_?" pintanya dengan penuh harap.

Cengkeraman di lengan Akashi dilepaskan, bukti bahwa Midorima percaya penuh pada pasien ayahnya itu takkan kabur lagi kali ini atau ia yang akan menanggung hukuman mengerikan dari ayahnya nanti. Terbukti, pemuda ber _iris_ _heterochrome_ tersebut tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, menurut begitu saja layaknya _pet_ rumahan.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Midorima tertegun. Syarat? Syarat apa? Syarat yang bagaimana?

Kaca bening kacamata yang menutupi manik _emerald_ Midorima berkilau terkena cahaya lampu taman ketika pemuda itu membetulkan letaknya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bisakah kupenuhi- _nanodayo_?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah, akan kudengarkan- _nodayo_."

Akashi melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, memberikan _smirk_ khas miliknya pada Midorima. Jas _lab_ pemuda rambut warna hijau itu berkibar tertiup dinginnya angin malam, seolah menambah dramatis keadaan yang terjadi pada keduanya.

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa kau kabulkan. Jika kau menolaknya, maka... terpaksa aku juga harus menolak untuk kembali ke rumah sakit karena aku tidak mau mendapat cap buruk lebih banyak lagi oleh pasien lain yang telah ditangani ayahmu..." Akashi menghirup nafas sejenak sebelum mulai melanjutkan, " Hanya karena aku sendiri saja yang mendapat perawatan gratis sementara mereka tidak. Aku..."

Kalimatnya terpotong begitu Midorima segera memeluk Akashi, erat tapi tak menyesakkan. Manik _heterochrome_ itu menyalak dalam diam, sukses membulat sempurna.

"Cukup! Sudah cukup membualnya- _nanodayo_! Ayahku tulus merawatmu, beliau menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri dan bukan karena orangtuamu sebagai dalih- _nodayo_!"

" _Tsk_! Kau hanya menghiburku kan, Shin?"

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa- _nanodayo_. Tapi itu yang sesungguhnya terjadi, dan sekarang... apa yang kau inginkan dariku- _nodayo_?"

Akashi mendekatkan pipi kirinya lalu menempelkannya pada pangkal telinga Midorima, kemudian membisikinya sesuatu. Pemuda berambut hijau itu terperangah sesaat kemudian, tak menyangka bahwa si surai merah mampu berkata demikian padanya.

" _Ehem_... apa kau... yakin, Akashi?"

" _Hn_."

"Yakin tidak akan kabur lagi jika aku menerima syaratmu itu- _nanodayo_?"

"Janji."

"Kalau begitu, untuk malam ini saja Akashi menginap di _apartment_ milik keluargaku- _nodayo_. Kan tidak mungkin jika harus kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang? Kebetulan _apartment_ -nya kosong- _nanodayo_."

"Oke."

Midorima melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menggandeng tangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba menurut begitu saja dan menggiringnya ke arah kompleks _apartment_ milik keluarga sang calon dokter itu.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, dua pasang _iris_ biru langit dan kuning madu tengah menatap punggung Akashi serta Midorima yang semakin menjauhi _area_ taman berlantai batu tersebut.

" _Ne_ ~ Kuroko _cchi_..."

"Ada apa, Kise- _kun_?"

"Aku benar-benar kaget tadi, kukira mereka akan bertengkar lama- _ssu_."

"Kalau sampai terjadi, kita harus membantu melerai mereka kan?"

"Kuroko _cchi_ pandai- _ssu_." Seru si surai kuning seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ayo pulang, Kise- _kun_. Disini semakin dingin, jangan sampai masuk angin."

" _Hai-ssu_!"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu langsung menggapit lengan si pemuda _chibi_ dengan penuh sukacita, membiarkan hatinya histeris kegirangan tanpa beban.

"Ke rumahmu, Kise- _kun_."

Terdengar ' _oh_ ' sejenak lalu diikuti pekikan nyaring ' _wa_ ' yang sangat panjang, mengalahkan lolongan anjing di tengah malam. Tampaknya si pemuda bertampang _Uke_ tersebut berhasil membuat kejutan lagi.

" _Mou_ Kuroko _cchi_ , ja-jangan bercanda malam-malam begini- _ssu_."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kise- _kun_. Rumahmu sepi kan?"

Hancur sudah dinding pertahanan sang model remaja tersebut, hatinya berdegup tak keruan. Ia senang, melebihi kata senang malah. Maka dari itu dirinya mengangguk cepat, mumpung _neechan_ -nya sedang ada tugas di luar kota beberapa hari.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Ajak Kuroko, tampangnya masih tetap datar nan polos seperti biasanya.

" _Hai-ssu_!"

Pada akhirnya tapak-tapak kaki bekas keduanya juga turut menghilang beberapa saat kemudian, meninggalkan taman kota yang semakin dingin, lengang, dan... mencekam. Hanya tinggal seseorang berambut biru langit disana, mengamati taburan bintang di langit dalam keadaan mematung barang sebentar.

" _Hey_ , Tetsuya- _chan_... waktumu tinggal sedikit lagi lho." Suara itu kembali mengalun.

"Tapi aku senang... kamu sudah bisa berbahagia. Kuharap ke depannya akan baik-baik saja dan terus berlanjut seperti ini." Lanjutnya bermonolog.

Hembusan kasar angin malam menerpa surainya dan sedikit mengacaknya. Sedetik kemudian, sosok itu menghilang begitu saja. Tak ada suara derap langkah kaki.

Sementara itu, Midorima telah sampai di depan _apartment_ kediaman keluarganya. Akashi yang memang sudah gemetaran di tengah perjalanan pulang, dibawanya masuk ke dalam.

" _Hatchuh_!"

Si pemuda berkacamata memberikan ruang bagi Akashi untuk bergerak menuju ruang tamu lebih dulu, dan ia sendiri lebih memusatkan diri ke arah _knop_ pintu yang sudah tertutup dan menguncinya dari dalam. Pencegahan pertama kalau-kalau ada orang yang tak diinginkan masuk.

" _Hatchuh_!"

Akashi bersin kedua kalinya. Ketika Midorima sampai ke ruang tamu, yang dilihatnya adalah si _iris heterochrome_ itu sedang menyeka bawah hidungnya hingga memerah. Cepat-cepat si calon dokter tersebut memegang kedua pipi Akashi kemudian membuat kepalanya terdongak ke arahnya lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi calon pasiennya.

" _Hmm_... lumayan hangat, jangan sampai sakit- _nodayo_."

" _Huh_! Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

"Kau memang terlihat seperti itu dimataku- _nanodayo_."

"Kurangajar sekali kau, Shin! Dimana kamar mandinya? Aku mau mandi. _Hatchuh_!"

Akashi mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan yang membuat dahinya sengaja membentur dahi Midorima, hingga si surai hijau terhuyung ke belakang beberapa saat sebelum ia terjatuh dalam posisi duduk.

" _Ah_... syukurlah ternyata kau sehat-sehat saja- _nodayo_."

Midorima bangun, lalu menggandeng tangan Akashi yang terdiam dan menggiringnya menuju ke arah kamar mandi. Disana ia menyiapkan segalanya mulai dari handuk, pakaian, sampai air bertemperatur suam-suam kuku.

" _Nah_ , sudah siap- _nanodayo_. Pakai saja, anggaplah rumah sendiri dan jangan lupa matikan lampu kamar mandi setelah selesai menggunakannya- _nodayo_."

"Iya iya, aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu kalau begitu- _nanodayo_."

Senyuman Midorima yang kabarnya sih pelit untuk ditunjukkan lagi-lagi berhasil membuat gemuruh di dada Akashi, entah kenapa menyenangkan. Akashi ingin melihatnya lagi.

Ketika Midorima membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi kamar mandi, sontak tangan kanan Akashi menghentikan laju gerak pemuda dengan manik _emerald_ itu.

"Ada apa, Akashi? Kau butuh sesuatu- _nodayo_?" ucapnya seraya menoleh ke arah sang _Emperor_.

"Tangan kiriku sakit untuk digerakkan, bisakah kau membantu melepaskan bajuku?"

Alasan. _Alibi_.

Akashi sengaja pura-pura sakit, hanya untuk mengetes seberapa jauh seorang Midorima Shintarou memiliki 'hati'. Raut wajah Midorima melembut, lalu ia mengangguk. Bukan anggukan terpaksa.

"Baiklah- _nanodayo_."

Midorima membuka jas _lab_ yang masih melekat sedari tadi di badannya, menaruhnya di tempat khusus _laundry_. Kemudian ia membuka baju Akashi perlahan, dilanjut dengan celana yang menempel ketat di kaki si surai merah itu dan hanya meninggalkan celana dalam.

"Yang ini juga- _nodayo_?"

Sungguh, Midorima terlalu polos menjadi seorang laki-laki. Akashi geregetan. Tingkah putra seorang dokter yang merawatnya itupun membuatnya gemas sekaligus ingin menyerangnya. Degupan jantungnya semakin lama semakin kencang, Akashi hanya bisa berharap bahwa suaranya takkan terdengar oleh Midorima.

"Iya." Jawab sang _Emperor_ terdengar arogan.

Tanpa protes sedikitpun, Midorima melepaskan kurungan yang melekat pada 'aset' Akashi, membuatnya bebas. Tak ada perubahan di wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda berkacamata itu menggendong Akashi _a la bridal style_. _Oh_... ya ampun... jangan tanya kenapa.

Mata _heterochrome_ -nya menatap Midorima tak percaya, padahal ia hanya ingin—sebenarnya—menguji tingkat rasa malu yang dimiliki si surai hijau. Tapi sepertinya percuma saja.

Midorima lalu mendudukkan tubuh Akashi pelan-pelan ke dalam bak yang sudah terisi setengah air hangat, sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri mencari _shampoo_ dan sabun cair yang biasa ia gunakan.

" _Ah_... itu dia- _nanodayo_!" serunya.

Midorima hendak mengambil kedua barang itu, namun gerakannya terhenti kala tangan kanan Akashi mengusap pipi kanannya dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia tersentak, melihat wajah Akashi yang... entahlah... Midorima sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya ketika ia menoleh.

"Akashi? Apa... kau membutuhkan sesuatu- _nodayo_?"

"Aku... membutuhkanmu..."

Kaca lensa yang terpatri di _frame_ kacamata Midorima mulai mengembun, efek terkena uap air hangat. Kelopak matanya mengerjap, tangannya memutuskan untuk membawa pergi benda pembantu mata _minus_ itu dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa- _nanodayo_?"

Akashi lebih memilih untuk menjawab melalui condongan tubuhnya ke depan dan mencium bibir Midorima dalam sekali kedipan mata. Telapak tangannya menumpu pada pinggiran _bathtub_. Sayang sekali pemuda berambut hijau itu dengan satu tangannya mendorong dada Akashi pelan supaya jarak mereka melebar.

"Shin... kenapa kau hentikan?"

"Aku hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku sekarang- _nodayo_."

"Besok! Aku ingin kau memulainya besok. Tidak ada tapi!"

Midorima kembali memakai kacamatanya, ia menghela nafas. Akashi sendiri yang memintanya berjanji dan Akashi sendiri pula lah yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk memenuhi janji.

 **.**

— _Flashback, Midorima's POV_ —

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa- _nanodayo_. Tapi itu yang sesungguhnya terjadi, dan sekarang... apa yang kau inginkan dariku- _nodayo_?"

Akashi mendekatkan pipi kirinya lalu menempelkannya pada pangkal telingaku, kemudian membisiki sesuatu.

"Aku menginginkan kematianmu."

Aku terperangah sesaat kemudian, tak menyangka bahwa si surai merah mampu berkata demikian padaku.

" _Ehem_... apa kau... yakin, Akashi?"

" _Hn_."

"Yakin tidak akan kabur lagi jika aku menerima syaratmu itu- _nanodayo_?"

"Janji."

— _End of flashback with Midorima's POV_ —

 **.**

"Ya baiklah, besok. Akan kuturuti." Jawab Midorima sembari berdiri lalu meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di dalam kamar mandi.

Suara pintu yang perlahan menutup, menandakan keberadaan Midorima sudah tak ada lagi di sekitar Akashi. Pemilik mata _heterochrome_ itu menegang, apa yang tadi telah dilakukannya pada pemuda berkacamata menyebalkan tersebut memang sungguh diluar dugaan.

' _Bukankah aku ingin dia mati? Lalu kenapa aku justru memberikan ciuman pertamaku padanya?'_ rutuk Akashi dalam hati.

Kedua tangannya mengepal, lalu dihunjamkan beberapa kali ke dalam air yang menaunginya. Beberapa kubik sudah tumpah sia-sia, karena sebuah penyesalan. _Hey_... Aka- _ore_ -shi menyesal? Itu tak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Buang saja atau menderita seumur hidup jika terus menyimpannya.

Tapi, dadanya merasa sakit. Seolah beberapa orang menikamnya berkali-kali dalam satu waktu sekaligus tanpa ampun. Perasaan apa ini? Haruskah ia berganti posisi dan kembali dengan dirinya yang satu lagi, yang masih tertidur lelap di tempat dulu ia huni? Demi Tuhan! Akashi menghela nafas, panjang dan berat.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah dua botol berisikan _shampoo_ dan sabun cair yang hampir diambil oleh Midorima sesaat sebelum dirinya mencium si kacamata brengsek tersebut, lalu mengambil botol-botol itu dan menghirup satu persatu wangi isinya.

' _Bau khas Shin...'_ gumam Akashi.

 **.**

 **~ Tsuzuku ~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Ohayou_ , _minna_ - _san tachi_!

 _Ah_... _gomen_ kami putus ceritanya, biar Akashi terkena _hypothermia_ (?) #digeplak

Kalau terlalu panjang nanti kami yang stres, tapi sisa adegan MidoAka (atau AkaMido? #terserah saja) akan kami perjelas di _chapter_ 3 (meskipun kami gak janji sih :D)

Maaf apabila (sekali lagi) _fiction_ ini banyak _plothole_ , kurang detil dan banyak basa basinya T^T # _bows_

Ada uneg2, kripik dan santan(?), atau justru obor(?) (obor kan artinya _flame_?) #watados

Sekali lagi, terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir dan membaca karya abal nan aneh ini # _deep bows_ , yang sudah _fav/follow/review_ karya kami, juga bagi para _silent reader_ yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar menapaki _fiction_ kami dengan jejak transparan kalian *tebar cipox*


End file.
